Betrayers Guilt
by Albinokittens300
Summary: How does Trudy feel about giving the information about The Tree Of Souls? Betraying the entire Avatar program? Especially a certain geeky Scientist who she's become VERY fond of these past months? Norm x Trudy One-Shot.


**A/N- Anyone who knows me on DA knows about my recent obsession with this movie and the epically underrated and TECHNACLLY canon relationship between Norm and Trudy. I was trying so hard to keep from posting this, but it didn't work out. This is basically a written version of their small interaction in the deleted scene 'We're Buying Time'. It made me wonder how TRUDY felt about going behind the Avatar team and in particular, Norm.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. I probably won't ever post anything like this again.**

* * *

She pulled the hard drive out of Jakes hands and hurried to her bunk. Almost getting hit by the door on the way, but Trudy made it to her bunk in time to put it in her bag before they were even fully in the door. They wouldn't suspect anything just seeing her with a flash drive, but Jake wasn't the only one feeling the guilt.

The pilot knew that Jake felt he was betraying the Na'vi. But to her, she was back stabbing the people who had become as close as family.

 _Max._ He would be so filled with sadness. After working with the avatar team for as long as she had been, Trudy had earned a place with them. And her betrayal would sting. _Grace._ She would be murderous. Angry that one of the few people she let in stabbed her in the back. But she'd rather have Grace find out a hundred times than let Norm find out.

Trudy had never been one for the geeky type. But the more she learned, the more she liked him. He was reasonable, and knew what he was doing. And incredibly passionate about everything he did. Dedicated, something she admired. It didn't take long before she was turning on the charm, and flirting. Starting by teaching him what she could about flying, letting him control the cyclic between her legs. Trudy didn't expect him to pick up on her hints as fast as he did. A week after that, he kissed her after she teased him about not being able to kiss. Damn, was she _wrong._

After that, they were kissing just about every chance they got, and more if possible. While Grace and Jake were around, they settled for shameless flirting and the occasional embrace. Lucky for them, Grace spared no time in reintegrating herself with the Na'vi. Leaving them alone most days, minus a few times they were caught. Like when they were caught on Norms bunk by Jake(for which Jake was fully punished). As they grew closer, the relationship got more and more serious.

It came on slowly, but she knew that when it became habit to slip into his bunk even if he was out cold that she had done it. She had fallen hard for the geeky scientist. Trudy had fallen in love with Norm. Love was something Trudy was not used to, but she was not diluted enough to tell herself that her feelings were just casual. And when she whispered that to him in the middle of the night, and he whispered it back, there were not a lot of things that could make her quite as happy. It also made her feel a hundred times worse for betraying them.

Walking to the other side of the small living compartment, Trudy passed him with a smile. Meeting his eyes. They exchanged a smile and locked eyes for a minute. "Hey." She said quietly. Norm mumbled some quiet and soft greeting back but she couldn't hear it. Since being found out by Jake, they didn't hide there relationship. But Norm was still understandably shy.

Breaking the eye contact and moving over to the fridge, she decided to forget about her guilt and make a list of what they needed. "Do you guys want anything from Hells Gate?" She asked. Grace listed off a few things and she put them in the back of her mind.

Looking back at Norm, he smiled again. Causing her to smile back. Something about his grin was infectious and made her worries melt away. Grabbing her bag, she made for the door. Than making eye contact with Jake before being snapped out of it by Norms voice. Who was putting whatever it was in his arms back where it belonged.

"I'll come with you." He said. All the sudden, Trudy didn't find it hard to forget about her guilt.

* * *

 **A/N2- So, this isn't the best. Considering this is my first time writing for this fandom. And it may not completely adhere to the scene because you couldn't see OR hear them well. Especially at the end.**

 **If you'd like me to make more of these little one- shots for them, and make this into a full just...Norm x Trudy drabble series, tell me. Review and say it or even give me ideas. I don't have much hope of that, but I'm open to it. For sure. Either way, please review and favorite! I love both more than you can imagine.**


End file.
